Starfire's missing
by RachelFaith00
Summary: After the titans' battle with Slade, Robin is more into finding Slade than ever, Star fire feels alone, no one wants to talk or hang out with her so she leaves, later, and Robin feels as if something is missing. chap  three NOTE
1. Leaving

Star fire's missing

Summary: After the titans' battle with Slade, Robin is more into finding Slade than ever, Star fire feels alone, no one wants to talk or hang out with her so she leaves, later, and Robin feels as if something is missing. Where is Star fire? Where's Slade? How does Red X fit into this? Why am I telling you? I wrote so well, I feel like I talked like Star fire really does. This is her story by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans nor will I ever.

Chapter 1:

Leaving

After Slade got away, Robin has been very cold to his team, to Star fire. "Go away, Star fire. I'm busy."

"No, Robin. Do not give us the cold. Please."

"Go away."

Star fire signed, she tried hanging out with Cyborg, but he was busy cooking meat while Beast Boy kept yelling at him and calling him "Meat-killer" Star fire once again signed, she walked up to Raven's room, "Hello? Friend Raven? I wish to have you join me to go to the mall of shopping please." Star fire said knocking the door, with no answer with tears, Star fire dashed to her room packed her stuff and left a note with her titans' thing (I don't know how to spell it) behind and flew wherever X'hal knows where….

Chapter 1 complete

Next Chapter: Where's Star fire?


	2. Where is Star Fire?

Summary: Star fire left Titans Tower; after no one wants to hang out with her, she leaves, and as she lands on a tall building to find the one and only Red X wanting to take her in.

Chapter 2:

Where is Star fire?

Star fire flew all over jump City, to catch her breath, she landed on a tall building staring at the most beautifulness sunset ever, and tears went down her face, "Oh Robin."

"Why is a beautiful girl doing here all alone, cutie?"

"Red X?"

"That's right, cutie."

"Do not tell me to go back."

"I won't, I'm here to bring you in my house, want to go?"

"I will not be taken in by a villain. You are a criminal, a theft. Why should I do the trusting for you?"

"I'm much better than Robin. I won't get mad at you, I'll always have time for you…and I bet Robin never told you first? Huh"

"What would Robin never tell me?"

"He likes you. I bet not as much as I do."

"Fine, Red X, I will go with you as long as you do not tell the titans where I am."

"As if I'll tell cutie. If you're going to stay with me, you're going to need a REAL name."

Chapter 2 complete

Next chapter: The note


	3. Star fire's note

Summary: Star fire's note

Chapter 3: The Note

_Dear friends,_

_As you all see, my room is the all cleaned up and that I am not here or in the tower at all. Have left the tower since no one wishes to do the hanging out with me. Cyborg: You were like the big brother to me, I wish that you will one day find the love of your life, I know I have not yet. I will miss you greatly I will always love you, hope we shall meet again one day. Raven: You were like the sister to me, I wish that you will stay happy and smile every once of the while, I really hope that one day we shall meet again one day, I shall miss you greatly. Beast Boy: You were the best little brother that I could ever do the wishing for, I shall miss the fights you and cyborg have every morning, the tofu was yummy, I hope that one day we shall meet again one day, until then, I shall miss you greatly. Robin: We had a great relationship did we not? I wish that you shall stay out of your room after our missions, every single one of them, I love you so much, Robin. One day we shall be the Boyfriend and girlfriend, yes? I shall miss you greatly_

_Friends, I hope we all shall meet one day_

_Love Star fire_

Chapter complete

Next chapter: Life with Red X


	4. life with Red X

Summary: Star fire goes home with Red X, his place isn't half bad.

Chapter 4: Life with Red X

"Oh, Red X! You have a nice place!" Star fire cried flying around in Red X's place, "Yeah, Cutie. We're gonna need a new name for you if you're gonna stay here with me. I'm Zack Redd"

"Then, I am Kory Anders, nice to meet you, new friend Zack Redd"

"Nice to meet you too, Kory Anders"

"Oh what a beautiful room! Is this mine? Friend Zack?"

"Yep, just call me Zack, Kory."

"Okay, frien—Zack!"

"Kory."

"Heehee, sorry. Can you show me the English words, Zack?"

"Okay, Kory. You'll need a job."

"My job is a titan."

"No, that's just to protect these people out here, Kory"

"Then sorry, I do not wish to have a real job, Zack."

"Then go away"

"I did not like your place."

Chapter completed

Next Chapter: Robin goes bananas


	5. Robin goes bananas

Summary: Robin went to star fire's room to say 'Sorry', but she isn't there. He finds her note and titans' thing…

Chapter 5: Robin goes bananas

Robin felt like trash, he decided to talk to Star fire, but when he got to her door, he knocked over 5 times, Robin was worried, if she was coming, she should opened it right now, Robin couldn't take it anymore so he opened the door and found a note:

_Dear friends._

_As you all see, my room is all cleaned up and that I am not here or in the tower at all. I have left the tower since no one wishes to hang out with me. Cyborg: You were like a big brother to me, I wish that you will one day find the love of your life, I know I have not yet. I will miss you greatly I will always love you, hope we will meet again one day. Raven: You were like the sister to me, I wish that you will stay happy and smile every Once in a while, I really hope that one day we meet again, I will miss you greatly. Beast Boy: You were the best little brother that I could ever wish for, I shall miss the fights you and cyborg have every morning, the tofu was yummy, I hope that one day we will meet again, until then, I shall miss you greatly. Robin: We had a great relationship. Did we not? I wish that you shall stay out of your room after our missions, every single one of them, I love you so much, Robin. One day we shall be the Boyfriend and girlfriend, yes? I shall miss you greatly_

_Friends, I hope we all meet again one day! _

_Love _

_Star fire_

Robin gasped, "No," and then he was out the door. Robin ran out the door, he yelled at the titans,"Starfire's gone!"

"Dude! Cy and I aren't done our game!" Beast Boy cried trying to beat Cyborg at their very new game; Robin slammed his fist on the couch, "Starfire's missing and you guys don't even care!" Robin shouted at them. Raven entered the main room, "robin. Quiet. Yelling isn't going to bring her back. Just keep calm and We'll look for her. Stop being an idiot." Robin turned around so fast he almost blew away the couch, "What did you say? Styarfire is missing and you want me to calm down? How could you even say that!" robin shouted at Raven who kept calm. Raven slapped Robin on the forehead and the boy wonder passed out.

How long has it been? Sorry if the chapter isn't good for you, I cannot think at all.


	6. zAck Redd stops Star from going home

Summary: After Starfire left Red X's house, she soon finds herself wanting to head back to titans tower but then someone stops her.

Starfire ran until she was a few miles away from Red X's very beautiful house.

"Where am I now?" She said to herself, she looked around to see she was once more near her old home…

….Titans Tower.

She never knew she would actually do this when she saw Titans tower when she left, but she smiled, since she was finally back where she started, when she first came to earth, snd when she first meet her very first true love…Robin. _Robin _she thought, she walked up to the tower door and was about to knock when something or someone out its hand ohn her mouth and used the other hand to poull her away from the door, "Trying to go home already, Koriand'r?"

Starfire gasped and looked to her capturer, the one and only Red X…A.K.A Zack Redd.

I am doing this story short like not even half page cuz this is how I want the story. It's sort anyway. I'm really sorry for taking sooo long and the shortness of this story.

Review plz

Next chapter: Thinking of who took my Star


	7. Thinking of who took my Star

Chapter 7: Thinking of who took my Star

Titans Tower,

Robin, who just awoken from his "nap-knock-out", he was in his room looking up files of who could have taken Starfire…or in this case, made Starfire go.

Besides, if she went anywhere, _anywhere_ she would always come back.

"Who could have taken her?" Robin said to himself, then he started thinking of all their villains they had in town or who they fought;

_Slade,_

_Mad Mod,_

_Gizmo,_

_Mammoth,_

_Jinx,_

_Red X,_

_Jonny Ra-_

Robin's eyes widen, _Red X._ Robin growled and slammed his fist on his desk where he kept all of his files, loose paper and stuff. Some of it fell to the ground where others went up and came right down or for one of the files' case, fall right on the floor.

Robin picked up the file that fell to the ground, opened it and it was his Red X file.

_First name:?_

_Last name:?_

_Known as: Red X_

That was the only part robin read before he zipped towards the main room yelling, "**Red X has Starfire!"**

Short as the last one, I did two chapters in one day! ONE DAY! Wait no…three chapters in one day! One for Phineas and Ferb and two for this short story! Hope you liked it, review plz


	8. Back 2 Red X's house

Chapter 8: Back 2 Red X's house

Starfire kicked and tried to scream but Red X had a hand on her mouth and a hand crary her back to his house.

This made no scene, first he kicks her out of his house next he kidnaps her and tries to bring her back to his house.

Made no scene at all. Not even a bit. Something was up.

Starfire knew Red X wouldn't do this for some reason but how could she even know he won't do this? He was a villain for all she knew! And she was one of the teen Titans! The one of the world's greatest heroines ever known. How could she be a hero; if she couldn't save herself right now?

"Here we are cutie" Red X said putting Starfire on the soft couch, but then she was tied up so she won't escape from Red X's or Zack Redd's fancy house!

Red X, now dressed up as a normal person was looking at Starfire, "So…Kory, what is going to be your job?"

Starfire looked to the floor, her mouth had tape over it so she won't scream. Even Zack knew that! He put the dang tape there when they got to his place.

"I got the happiest job for you; cutie….your job is going to be…."

Starfire's eyes widen, _Ohh what is this most terrible job that the Red X wants me to do? Oh X'hal, let my friends find me_

What is going to be the job Red X wants Starfire to do? It's gonna say in the next chapter :D I already got it written! I think I may finish this story in two days or when I feel like finishing it…review plz


	9. The Job

Chapter 9: The job

Starfire sat there in fear, what kind of job was Red x going to make her do? That same question seemed to be the only one she was thinking of. It was as if it was only what she can think of.

Then she watched Zack's mouth move but she heard no word since she was too deep in thought, she snapped out of her thoughts, "I am sorry, what was that?"

"I said, you're job is going to be a new model"

"A model?"

"Yes, your started work tomorrow. So get some sleep cutie" Zack said as picked up Starfire from the couch and carried her to a room, when he opened the door, it was her dream room. It was pink/purple colored walls, a bed she always wanted. It had everything she liked to have or what she had back on Tamaran.

"How…how?" was the only thing she could say, Zack smiled as he walked over to the bed and laid her down, he made sure to take off the rope since she looked to sleepy to move off the bed, "good night cutie, I'll wake you up around 7, your new modeling job starts at 10 okay?" Zack said as he left the room, he closed the lights and the door.

Starfire fell fast aslpee hwn he closed the door. To be true, she couldn't wait until her new job started. She always wanted to be a model in her heart. Now it was her chance.

Like it? Sorry for not updating whne I said I would, I am really sorry :C


	10. Modeling job and a new friend

Chapter 10: Modeling job and a new friend

"Kory…..Kory…..Kory time to wake up" Zack whispered into Kory's ear waking her up.

"Mmmmm" Starfire said sleepily, she sat up on her pretty bed and yawned, "What is the time Red X?"

"It's 7:00 am"

Starfire's eyes filled with pure joy, she flew up from her bed and smiled, "Today is the day!"

On the ground, Zack watched her dance around in mid-air, she seemed really happy about it.

"Get dressed, come to the door in 10, I'll be waiting, we'll go get your make up done and modeling stuff you have to do _before_ you get to work and then we'll drive to your job okay?"

"Drive to my job? But I can fly, why must we drive?"

"Because if people see you flying, they're easily know your Starfire and think I'm trying to kidnap you"

"Okay"

Later at Starfire's modeling job,

"Hi Ms. Anders, My name is Alexandra, I'll be your guide here okay?" Said a lady with somewhat ornage hair and pretty neon green eyes said to her

"Ok"

After a very long tour of the place

"Well that's pretty much it; I'll be helping the people who make up your dresses ok? Call me when you need to" Alexandra said walking away into a room near by

Starfire sat down on on a fancy chair that had her name written on it in pink and handwriting. She stared into her mirror that was huge as a screen TV, not as big as the one back in titans tower through…she did miss the titans but they didn't want to hang out with her.

A tear fell from her eye, why couldn't they take the time to hang out with her? Why? She didn't know what to do.

"Doll, don't cry. I _hate _to see a pretty girl cry" a women's voice said, Starfire turned around to see another model, she had golden blonde hair, very pretty sapphire color eyes that seemed to shine in the light, "Who are you?" Starfire said looking at the pretty women in front of her, "I'm the one and only Katrina McGregor, and you are?" Katrina said to Starfire

"I am….." Starfire didn't dare to say her actual name, instead she said, "Kory Anders"

Katrina and Kory shared kind smiles, "Nice to meet you Kory"

"Nice to meet you too new friend Katrina"

Katrina looked at her with a 'what?' face, Starfire said it again, "Oops, I meant nice to meet you too Katrina!" Starfire was about to give her a bear hug but then stopped knowing if Katrina knew about her super might and what Kory meant she would tell the titans where Starfire was. Starfire didn't want to see them. Not now that she finally gotten the room and the job she ever dreamt of, she didn't want it to slip away on her.

A/N: You like? Well kind of long don't ya think? But ya…..I guess I'll be making a cover for this story soon. This story will end sooner or LATER thanks for your reviews, I like to hear your reviews, and they make my day. I'll be putting the titans in the next chapter ok? Or more Red X and Starfire chapters?


	11. Come on let's go find Red X part 1

Come on; let's go find Red X part 1

The three titans looked at Robin with confused look, and then Cyborg spoke, "What do you mean that Red x has Starfire?"

Then Beast boy, "Yea, we haven't seen him in months"

Robin was starting to become annoyed, how could they not believe that Red X has Starfire? Of course they hadn't seen Red X in months. So what? Robin knew Red X Had Starfire, he may have not had the proof but there was a chance.

"So? SO? There could be a chance that he has Starfire" Robin said now wanting to find Starfire ride away before any harm could harm her.

After a few minutes arguing with the three remaining titans, they finally gave in.

"Fine" Cyborg said walking over to the TV turning off along with the game that was playing then he got on the computer and started to look for Red X's whereabouts.

Raven started to meditate.

Beast Boy, well there was pretty much nothing for him to do so he went to go keep Silky happy while Starfire was nowhere to found or that was now beast boy was now saying.

Robin walked back to his room and started looking through his files to try to find out where Red X's hide outs were.

Later,

It was around dinner time when beast boy walked over to the alarm thing he wasn't supost to touch unless there was a emergency only. Cyborg told Beast boy to go ring that bell so Robin would rush out of his room and head to the living room so they could tell him their clues or findings about Red X.

Beast boy rang the bell and the whole inside of the tower glowed red and the alarm rang then he dashed to the living room so he could hear what Cyborg and Raven was going to say.

When he got to the main room Robin ran in gasping for air since he looked like he's been running full speed to the main room, "What*gasp*did you guys*gasp*find?" Robin said catching his breath.

"I found where Red X was last seen" Cyborg said

"Red X was seen on the roof of the bank last night. We're sure that he's on one of these cameras at the bank since these cameras are undestoryable and can see anything" Raven said

"Let's go check them out" Robin said as he led them to the bank of Jump City

A/N: Sorry for the long waits for this story, I'm working on other stories and DA (deviantArt) has been keeping me away from this story D:


	12. Not chapter

Sorry to these who I kept waiting for this chapter, well this isn't a chapter to the story. Since my friend left fanfic I've been adoiving this website for a while and I really miss writng my stories. I would have updated this one a month ago but I've been stuck with my sotires. As you see the only story I've been working on for a while has been Crazy people go crazy. It's good dark story if any of you people would maybe like to read it. Back to this story, I am more likely not going to be update this one till I get a idea in my head for what should happen next.

Once again I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( forgive me


End file.
